cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hennemark
Hennemark is the capital city of the Grand Republic of Belka. It is the largest city in the country, and the Federal Parliament of Belkan Republic is based here. The current mayor of Hennemark is Sir Leopold Brett-Austern Trassau, also the MP for Berwaltz. History of Hennemark The first historical record of the city came around in 1328, when an explorer named Bertrand du Polant found what he called a 'paradise on earth, with unbounding tolerance, love and kindness for one another, yet there is to be found bravery, courage and prowess, the qualities found in the menfolk would make all fathers proud.'. The city provided mercenaries to other kingdoms from 1335 onwards until 1764, when the other kingdoms formed standing armies. In 1885, the June Revolution broke out and a massive street battle was fought between republican rioters and monarchist crowds and much of the city was damaged and many were injured and killed on both sides. Eventually, the military stepped in to crush the republican riot. The military played a big role in hastening the fall of the monarchy in 1910. The army felt that the current monarch King Ignacio II was making a mess out of the country, and desperate to save it, they stormed the Steinberg-Mosauwitz Palace and held the king and his family hostage. Ignacio resigned soon afterwards. , the last monarch of the Steinberg Dynasty.]] Modern day The city is a bustling metropolis, home to a strong indie film industry, a commercial hive and a tourist trap. It is home to the Hennemark Saints Rugby Club, the Northern Knights Hockey Club and the United Hennemark Football club. They all share the same stadium, the Ofnir Arena, after the legendary Ofnir Squadron of ages past, which has a capacity of 25,000. Commercially, Hennemark is known for a lot of its fast food stores, many of which are popular, serving a variety of fast, cheap and delicious food from French Fries, Masalas, Chinese takeaway, Mexican, Italian and many more cuisines. It is also known that many businesses set up shop here, giving work to many Belkans. The Terrace Plaza is known for boasting its tallest building, the Gelb Tower , a landmark tower that serves as a business centre, hotel, and entertainment centre.]], which boasts a high variety of services, including a 5.5 star hotel, the Suzerainty, an award winning restaurant called the Gelb, Rot, Grun. Hennemark attracts much tourism, for people from all walks of life. For music lovers, there are at least 60 big concerts throughout the year, from Modern Rock to Classical. For the food connoisseur, there are thousands of top-quality restaurants. For film lovers, like the current President Rudolf Avner Tsederjohann Belka, there is the Hennemark Film Festival around June, to coincide with the anniversary of the June Revolution. For historians, there is the Kahlenberg Museum, run by curator Anton Darius Kahlenberg, which details much of the Belkan Republic's history from Cro-Magnon era to the 21st Century. .]] List of Famous People born in Hennemark 4 Mar, 1961- The current president Rudolf Avner Tsederjohann Belka 6 Dec, 1988- The soccer star Aldo Matheas, captain of United Hennemark F.C. 19 Jan, 1974- The film director Gennaro Lluis Vasco 22 Mar, 1976- The pop artist Mark Dutschmann See Also United Hennemark F.C. Federal Parliament of Belkan Republic Northern Knights Hockey Club Dinsmark Saints Rugby Club Category:Capitals